The process of welding lengths of pipe together, or segments of other round objects, is sometimes referred to as “spool welding”. In one type of typical spool welding operation, pipe sections are held together, for example by clamps or the like, and supported by a device called a “positioner” that rotates the pipe sections about a common longitudinal axis. As the pipe sections rotate, they are welded together by a welding torch that deposits material along a seam between the pipe sections.
The inventors have identified a need for improved systems, apparatus and methods for performing spool welding operations.